Kyon Amura
"You may want to kill me, but I have come too far to lose now. I will train harder and harder no matter how much you break me down. I and I alone will be the one to bring you back to your senses." '--Kyoto to Kyoka in "Sibling Rivalry"' History Personality and Appearance Equipment Abilities * Immense Strength Kyoto has shown to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, he was able to stop Yaksha's Meridian Fist despite breaking his own hand. He is able to pick up about 500,000 pounds or more, and was able to best even some of his clan members who were highly advanced in combat. He is also able to knock off the limbs of others with just a single strike. Furthermore, Kyoto is able to lift a very large building and possibly a planet, given the fact that he is a captain of the Omega, and only strong Zenith are able to earn that rank. * Immense Speed Kyoto has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from enemies and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Kyoka, in which he received wounds from his older sister's strong, sharp slashes and strikes, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Also, during his fight with Akitatsu, Kyoto displayed a natural resistance against some of his strongest monsters taking a few hits without backing down. An example of his durability was shown when he blocked one of Yaksha's strongest attacks, the Void Punch, with a single hand, and emerged with only slight damage somewhat unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. * Enhanced Smell Kyoto has a very keen sense of smell due to his animal like traits from his parents. He is able to smell people due to his dragon-wolf like heritage. Kyoto could also, as a result of this can track his enemies or people only by scent, despite the large distance between them. An advantage if he is blinded. * Enhanced Hearing Kyoto, according to himself, has good hearing, something which, during his first mission, was proven true. Kyoto was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and reacted accordingly by attacking the monsters and saving his friends from the threat. * Skilled Combatant Kyoto is an extremely proficient armed and unarmed fighter, often mixing up attacks with flames or dark energy in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents with excellent offense. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Kyoto has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to stand his own ground against many strong foes. * Master Swordsman Kyoto usually enjoys mainly focusing on swordplay in battle. Aside from his training with his grandfather his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters like Kyoka and Yaksha. While usually fighting right-handed, Kyoto appears to be ambidextrous, as he is able to wield his sword in both his left and right hand. Skills Special Skills Ultimate Skills * Black Dragon Art: Sealed Ignition Blade In this technique Kyoto creates black dragon fire in one hand, and red dragon fire in the other, igniting his fists with both he throws rapid punches with guard-breaking and bone shattering force as well as with increased speed. He then follows up by slamming both of his hands together creating a torrent of white flames having mixed both of the flames creating one giant spiraling frenzy of flames to obliterate the opponent, he is able to generate white flames that immediately disintegrate objects, materials or people. The torrent of flames is unblockable and can be dodged but Kyoto can easily change its direction. Transformations Trivia Category:Omega Members Category:Zenith Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Toshino Clan Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen